


flickering light, not life.

by princevector



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Visual Novel, Winter Sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polaris has his reasons for his lazy days. Hotaru simply wants to enjoy this time with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flickering light, not life.

**Author's Note:**

> Another OC test!

Once again Polaris is to be found under a pile of blankets. Passed out. Not from a night of drinking (he can barely handle his alcohol as is), but rather from the previous night’s festivities, another celebration in honor of the Maelum Kingdom’s efforts to protect the beloved lives of the rare and few dragons. A fun night indeed, but Polaris apparently excused himself early, reports saying that he simply didn’t feel too well.

Exactly what that meant though, only a few select few knew why Polaris left the party early. Of course, Hotaru being one of them. So when he walks into the frigidness of the Ice Dragon’s room, he can’t help but sigh softly and waltz over to the bed, laying a hand on the lump under the covers.

“Polaris?” He moves to sit on the bed, carefully lifting up the multiple blankets that cover the still dozing figure that he simply wanted to see. And when he _does_ see the sleeping prince, Hotaru can’t help but smile softly. Reaching over, he begins stroking the cool hair, hoping that Polaris will wake up shortly.

… He does, a bit groggily but enough to know what’s going on. Polaris, quite the affectionate type lately, nuzzles into Hotaru’s hand slightly, before snuggling back into the covers.

“Polaris, it’s time to wake up.”

“Mhm, how about _no_.”

_“Polaris.”_

A low groan muffles into the pillow, but he refuses to budge. With a sigh, Hotaru moves downwards to nuzzle at Polaris’ neck, placing a quick trail of kisses along the cool skin before reaching his ear, breath tickling at the lobe and just to be a slight tease, he brings he voice to just below a whisper.

“If you don’t get out of bed, I’ll be carrying you to the kitchen.”

“Mhm, don’t wanna get up…”

Hotaru chuckles. “Alright then, but first….” Hotaru moves behind Polaris, wrapping his arms around the smaller demon’s figure. Normally he’d like to roam his hands up and around every part of the other’s body, but since Polaris would protest as of late, he’d limit his movements to where he knew Polaris was the most comfortable.

As the sole candlelight in the room started to flicker out, Hotaru moved his hands down towards and over Polaris’ midsection, where the different energies combine to form a unique life force. Hotaru always marveled in how beautiful Polaris looked, and even now, even with such a life he is carrying, he is even more so stunning.

He just wonders if Polaris feels the same. 


End file.
